


The Club

by onehunnitlines



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, jookyun - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehunnitlines/pseuds/onehunnitlines
Summary: The boys go out to party, drinking and dancing and finally having a good time to themselves in LA. Then some asshole tests Jooheon’s patience, which is always a bad move.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t think Jooheon would knock someone's teeth out for grabbing Changkyun, I dunno what to tell you son.

When they get there it's close to 1 am, and the club is already mostly full. It was recommended to them by Changkyun’s friends the last time they were in LA, but they didn’t have the time to check it out then. Thankfully this time, they had a night or two before they headed to their next tour date. 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok had decided to stay back, working out and eating from some restaurant they had been raving about since before the last show. 

Surprisingly Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon had decided to come along- and it was nice to have such a good atmosphere between them all- high off of the end of a really good performance. 

They had found a small table easily enough, four bar stool style seats and Jooheon was sitting on one, Changkyun tucked close between his thighs- back to his chest. 

LA was a different beast, admittedly Jooheon was sometimes on edge, and having his lover in close to him like this- able to keep a hand subtly on his hip was nice and grounding. 

His looks had already pulled attention from men and women alike, their eyes roving over Changkyun’s body as he walked through the club to the table. Considering what he looked like, well- Jooheon couldn’t blame them- even if he wanted to show his teeth. Changkyun had left his stage makeup on- smudged eyeliner and a little bit of rouge on his already full pout- tight black jeans and a semi- see through blouse that hid none of his beautiful body. 

Jooheon had contemplated staying in when he saw the outfit- spend his time taking all the clothes off that Changkyun had picked out- but the other had laughed at his obvious hunger, given him that smoldering look that said he would get to enjoy himself later. 

So here they were, talking softly as Kihyun weaved his way back to the table with so many shots they all started laughing. He was getting looks left and right too, and Jooheon smiled at the different kind of attention they got in LA. Not fans, but eyes still turned on them all, a heady stroke to their egos- being desired so openly by Americans. Worlds different from Korea, it was fun. 

“Hyunwoo Hyung is going to kill us” Changkyun laughed, already taking a shot into his hand. 

Minhyuk was laughing “shots shots shots” ringing out of his mouth in all of his chaotic glory. 

They all took one, raised high in the air “a successful show” Kihyun yelled over the new bass drop, and they tipped them back- familiar warmth of tequila burning down Jooheon’s throat. Three followed in quick succession, the warmth now blooming in his belly, and Changkyun was moving slow against him in time with the beat. He felt like a King among men, hand splaying low on the others stomach to guide the rock of his hips. 

The night progressed much like this, rounds of drinks- some bottles of beer, until Hyungwon had located Soju at the bar in the basement and then it really went off the rails. 

They were all laughing loud- Korean flowing from smiling mouths, memories and jokes bringing their joy higher and higher as they made their way to the dance floor. 

It was a sweaty high, as they moved to the beat- no memorized moves, nothing but the raw enjoyment of the beat. 

Changkyun was tighter to him than he would ever have dared if they weren’t in LA. Plush ass rocking against his dick, and he held him tight around the waist- nose tucked against the curve of his neck. 

“Honey” soft against his ear, and he nuzzled into dark locks softly, natural affection pouring out. 

“I’ll be back- bathroom” Changkyun whispered close to his ear, soft lips pressing a kiss right against his throat- and he squeezed a slim hip, rocking hard against him before letting him go. 

They danced through the next song, cheering and laughing when Kihyun went hard, letting loose with the buzz of more Soju than they had had in a long time. 

Hyungwon yelled he was getting another round with Kihyun, and Minhyuk yelled for the bathroom- so Jooheon made his way back to the table. 

He sat on the stool, dabbing sweat from his forehead as he drank the little sip of beer he had left. 

Changkyun was still gone, and his eyes roved over the crowd, trying to pick out the familiar frame. Still nothing, so he pulled his phone out- checking his socials. 

Hyunwoo had sent a picture of Hoseok passed out on the hotel bed, surrounded by chicken boxes and he laughed- the grandpa’s of the group were also having a wild time in LA. 

A tray was set on the table, four more bottles- a stack of shot glasses- and he smiled wide- grabbing them to set out the shots. 

“Where are Kyunnie and Min?” Kihyun asked, his caring nature still coming through strong even with the dulling of alcohol. 

“Bathroom” Jooheon answered, just as Minhyuk stepped up to the table. 

It took Jooheon a split second to realize something was wrong, and he was up off the stool, crowding Changkyun.  
“What happened?” He asked, temper flaring as soon as he saw the red mark on the other’s cheek. 

Changkyun smiled, pressed hands over the ones cupping his cheeks. 

“A misunderstanding baby, nothing” He said, soft smile trying to brush it off- but Jooheon wasn’t so easily dissuaded. 

“Someone hit you?” He asked, and now Kihyun was beside them, expression closing off in anger when he heard the question. 

“Barely- he missed...” And Jooheon was looking over to Minhyuk who was clearly upset. 

“What did you see?” He asked, voice hard, no room for screwing around. When Jooheon was like this, it was dangerous. 

“Some guy, he was grabbing at Kyun- Kyun spit at him, he tried to throw a punch and just grazed his cheek.” 

Jooheon closed his eyes, tilting his head back and inhaling deeply. The alcohol was insignificant to the feelings swirling in his chest. 

“Where?” A single question, and Changkyun twined their fingers- pulling Jooheon’s hands out of fists. 

“We’re having a good time Hyung, it's okay- I’m fine. I spit on him, I would have hit him too but Minhyuk was pulling me out” He explained. 

“Where did he touch you?” eerily calm, and Changkyun swallowed, biting his lip. This wasn’t something Jooheon was going to let go, he had that look on his face and Changkyun knew there was going to be trouble. 

“He grabbed my ass- when I spit at him he asked me ‘don’t you like men?” 

And that was it, Jooheon was livid. His jaw clenched, and he kissed Changkyun soft- uncaring of the members. Not right now, not with this. 

“What guy, show him to me” He asked, turning to Minhyuk and he stared at him a moment before nodding. 

It was easy enough to pick him out, some greasy asshole in a faux Chanel leather, and Jooheon’s heart pounded hard with adrenaline. 

Kihyun was at his side in a second, Hyungwon tossing a shot and then stepping up with them. 

“Be careful” Minhyuk sighed, sitting close to Changkyun on a stool near the back. 

Jooheon nodded, making his way directly for the guy. There were some things he was going to tolerate, had learned to accept- this wasn’t fucking one of them. 

He stepped up between the crowd of them, uncaring of the people he pushed out of the way- and looked into annoyed eyes. The guy was smug on a stool, drink in his hand. 

“You hit my boyfriend” No preamble, but recognition in his eyes and that was enough. Before he could get a word out, Jooheon was throwing a fist. 

The first crack was quick, knuckles numb and the guy was grabbing his cheek- a split of skin. Then it was a flurry- pushing and Jooheon was vaguely aware of Kihyun throwing a punch to his side before his fist connected a second time. 

He took a soft hit to his shoulder- twisting and cracking once, twice against his brow bone- and then hands were on him, yanking back- but not before he caught him in an uppercut. 

The clack of his teeth was satisfying, and Jooheon was spitting angry Korean, twisting out of the tight grip of security. He wasn’t done, and he let them take his jacket- forcing his way back through two of them to get at the bloody face of the other man. 

“Hyung! Hyung please lets go” a desperate call- Changkyun’s voice, and he found frantic eyes in the midst of the security. 

They were escorted out- atmosphere tense, but then Hyungwon started laughing- and everyone broke out in giggles as they waited for the uber. 

“Kihyun screamed ugly bitch and started swinging” He snorted, head thrown back as he really started to laugh. 

Minhyuk’s barking laugh followed, and even Changkyun burst out laughing louder with the information. 

He smiled at Kihyun, and the other had a split lip- but his chest puffed out, clearly proud. Jooheon was glad for his brothers tonight, the warmth of them having his back not something he would ever forget. 

He hooked fingers with Changkyun’s pulling him close and stepping a little away from the rest. 

Dark eyes were upset, even though his smile from laughing was still present. 

“That was reckless....” he admonished, and Jooheon nodded in agreement. 

“....but so fucking hot” he followed, and this got him a deep laugh.

There were spots that were starting to sting, something sticky in his brow- probably blood, but Changkyun leaned into him and kissed him, nipped his lip in promise, and he didn’t regret it for a second. 

They swore secrecy until the morning, just for some peace- and split to their rooms when they got to the hotel. 

Changkyun’s hands had been roving over him the entire way home, rubbing at his thigh- dangerously close between his legs and he was clingy now as they walked down the hall to their room. 

Finally at the door, they fumbled the key, Changkyun pushed up against the door by Jooheon’s hips grinding into his ass. 

“Honey” He laughed, fumbling again, until the door finally swung open. Then lips were on his, backing him up into the room. The kisses were hard, teeth nipping until Changkyun let his tongue in- wet and messy. 

No lights, not bothering with a thing, Jooheon kicked the door shut- the heavy metal catching with a shake. He didn’t have patience right now, shedding his jacket, yanking at his belt to get his pants open and finally relieve some of the pressure of his incessant hardness. 

Hands were roving over him, gripping his biceps when he hauled Changkyun up into his arms, mouth sliding down the line of his open shirt- mouthing at the sweaty skin. 

“You make me fucking crazy” Jooheon groaned, letting his teeth close around the peak of his nipple just to hear him gasp whiny. 

Hips rocked against his stomach, fingernails sharp, gripping his hair and pulling as he finally hit his knees on the bed. He gripped hand fulls of ass, squeezing so hard Changkyun was whining and squirming in his hold. 

“Let me- let me...”Changkyun’s words gasped when their hips slotted together, Jooheon pushing him up the bed with strong hands on his thighs. 

The sound of his shirt ripping, buttons flinging across the room. and it was pulled out from under him, thrown into the darkness. Jooheon was wild like this, and Changkyun was aching hard. 

“Hyung please” He tried again, the mouth on his neck biting down hard enough to make his eyes roll back in pleasure. 

“What do you need?” growled against his earlobe and his head was spinning. He couldn’t fucking concentrate, not with the never ending roll of the others hips- but his hands moved on their own, reaching between them to push into tight Calvins. 

A groan against his mouth when he took the other in hand, hips rutting up into the tight circle of his fist. 

“Want you in my mouth” Filthy, but he didn’t care, not with the alcohol and the adrenaline- and fucking bitches staring at his man in the club. At the words Jooheon pulled up off of him for a second, eyes searching in the dark, only to dive back in for a hard kiss. 

“You’re gonna kill me” voice wrecked and he was flipping onto his back, so that Changkyun could get at him. 

Barely there sunlight, but he could still see enough- thick and so hard he was curved up tight to his stomach, trapped still in his pants. Changkyun felt the pulse of want between his own legs- fingers immediately pulling at clothes to get him naked. He wanted to see it all. 

Gentle fingers wound into his hair, pulled him close for a soft kiss before he got between splayed thighs. Bending down he mouthed hot and wet immediately, a sloppy tongue dragging down the sensitive underside. Using his hand he pumped- tongue swirling around the tip, teasing. 

A shaky exhale, twitch of his hips, and Changkyun moaned as he let it finally sink into his mouth. Back up, wetting it and down again until it hit the back of his throat. The stretch always made his eyes water, almost too much for him, but he breathed through it- let his tongue rub out further until Jooheon was gripping his hair tighter. 

He moaned soft in encouragement, bobbed his head up and down, pulling at his hips until he started to push up. 

“Fuck Kyun, fuck-” strained, rolling harder up and Changkyun gagged- the tight constriction of his throat making Jooheon moan louder. 

He loved this, the little loss of control- gentle hands running through is hair, trying to stay respectful, but the roll of his hips betrayed him- snapping up again and again as Changkyun tried to take it all. 

He let his own hand press down between his legs- slick slide of cotton from where he was already leaking- just Jooheon down his throat enough to get him here. 

He moaned soft, rocking his own hips as the other continued using his mouth. Extra hard and he whined, tears slipping over his cheeks- face heated from the effort and lack of oxygen. 

Then Jooheon was pulling him up off, flipping him onto his back so fast it made the room spin. 

“I want inside you” mouth taking his, not shy as a tongue rubbed against his, kissing him deeply. 

A shift, rolling apart for a second to get rid of his pants and they came back together hot. 

Jooheon plundered his mouth, pushed his thigh up until his cock slid down, bumped Changkyun’s rim. 

He whined, arching to get him to press more firmly. He didn’t want to wait through prep- his chest was burning, head spinning with need. 

“I’m right here baby, right here” deep rumble, and he realized he had been chanting Jooheon’s name breathlessly. His grip was hard, nails probably cutting the other’s back open- but no complaints, Jooheon just held him tighter. 

Fingers pressed to his opening, somehow wet- and he didn’t care how, just gasped when a finger sunk inside. 

Too much, and not enough as it switched to two- rim burning at the stretch- but he wanted it now. 

“Now baby” He gasped, Jooheon’s fingers pulling out- more slick rubbing up and over him. 

“Little more” gentle, easing three fingers back in and his hips arched in impatience- but Jooheon was as relentless as ever, taking him apart piece by piece. 

Even with prep, the burn of him pushing in had Changkyun’s eyes watering- teeth sinking into the muscles of his shoulder. It felt like so much, impossible- but he locked his thighs, pulling him closer. He just wanted, wanted so deeply he couldn’t care to wait. 

“Fuck Kyun” wrecked voice, and he whimpered in response, arching when he finally bottomed out. He felt Jooheon everywhere, over and inside- and he pulled him close, his emotions overflowing from the events of the night. 

Jooheon could tell, he always could- a soft kiss to his mouth- eyes taking him in with the little rays of sun slipping in from the start of daybreak. 

Face to face it was intimate, unable to hide the soft sounds that escaped when Jooheon finally rolled his hips, dragging up over the spots inside of him that made his toes curl. 

It was raw, somehow more than usual as they rocked together slow- like Jooheon was unwilling to leave his body too far- wanted to stay inside him deep.

He felt so close like this, Changkyun was trembling- nerves and pleasure spilling over him- leaving his eyes glassy. 

“Honey-ah” he whispered, hiding his face in the others neck, clenching down around him when his hips picked up rhythm. 

“I got you baby” reassuring, Jooheon’s own breathing labored against his throat. 

The sounds of his pleasure grew, pants and moans against soft skin- hands holding his hips tight as they moved. He felt his orgasm approaching, heat low in his belly, sparks traveling down his arms and legs. The slow build for hours had him ready to tip. 

“I’m close '' breathless, whispered against his ear, and it only spurred him on, bringing him closer to the edge. 

Then, Changkyun gasped, toes curling when the hot splash of Jooheon’s release started, tumbling his own orgasm over the edge- channel clenching and clenching as Jooheon panted, whining in his own oversensitivity. 

Mouths met, kisses unhurried as they rested forehead to forehead- letting their heart beats calm, content to stay tangled as one. 

“god I love you” Changkyun whispered, cupping a deeply flushed face. The alcohol and the high from the sex made him even more honest and Jooheon nuzzled him, kissing him again- so tender his brows drew together. 

“I love you more” close enough that their lips brushed when he said it. 

Impossible, Changkyun thought- but he didn’t say it- just kissed him slow and content.


End file.
